westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Boy
The "Little Boy" is one of the very first hosts ever created and is a copy of a young Robert Ford. He was created by Arnold Weber as a gift for Robert Ford. He first appears in the desert of the Unclaimed Territories. The Unclaimed Territories (and eventually the former location of the Agave Plantation) is under construction for most of the first season. He is portrayed by Oliver Bell.http://comicbook.com/2016/10/10/westworld-who-is-the-little-boy-/ Season One "Chestnut" The boy asks Robert Ford if he's lost. The boy says that his family is "on holiday" (this is British English and means "on vacation" in American English) and that his father said he and his brother could do as they pleased. Ford says that his father used to say that "only boring people get bored". The boy says that his father says the same thing. Ford invites the boy to go on a walk with him and the boy accepts the invitation. (This could be seen as Ford using some type of command to order the host to accompany him. Ford does command the boy to hear an imaginary church bell, so the boy is highly open to Ford's suggestion.) "Contrapasso" The boy fetches water for the Man in Black. The Man in Black decided against draining the boy of his blood to transfuse to Teddy, because the boy was "too small". (This host probably wouldn't have had as much blood as later generation host anyway, because it is the mechanical version.) "The Adversary" Bernard discovers the boy, "Robert", with the rest of his family (including the Greyhound, Jock) inside a cottage. They are all first generation hosts and are functioning 'off the grid'. Dr. Ford reveals that Robert is a copy of himself when he was a boy. The boy tells Dr. Ford that he killed his dog, because "Arnold" told him to. "Trompe L'Oeil" The boy doesn't appear in this episode. However, blueprints of him are seen by Theresa Cullen and Bernard Lowe when they visit Robert Ford's Remote Diagnostic Facility. Season Two "Journey Into Night" After escaping Dolores's massacre unscathed, the Man in Black encounters the boy near a group of dead hosts. The boy, initially keeping to its programming of helping lost guests, eventually addresses the Man in Black by name, allowing Ford to have a conversation post-mortem with William. The boy congratulates William on finding The Maze and reveals that now he is at the center he has a new game to play: he must escape by finding "the Door." He explains the new game, with real stakes and real consequences, is meant for William and it will find him. No longer having any use for the boy, William shoots him in the head before leaving. Gallery The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time, but you can also add images using the Add button. namespace = File category = Images of Little Boy format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Placeholder Appearances *Season One **"Chestnut" **"Contrapasso" **"The Adversary" **"Trompe L'Oeil" *Season Two **"Journey Into Night" References fr:Petit garçon ru:Маленький мальчик Category:Hosts Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Decommissioned